A Night To Remember
by Maria Stars
Summary: Heero realizes that he's in love with Maria but doesn't think that it's possible for them to be together.


A Night To Remember

by Maria Stars

Authoress' Comments: Hola everyone! I'm finally done with this fic! I'm so proud of myself cuz I did this one all by myself! I hope everyone likes and enjoys it!

Everyone was sitting in the living room, everyone, except Maria and Heero. Maria was looking for Heero.

Where is that darn boy? She thought as she looked in another room and still did not find the gundam pilot. She goes down the stairs and walks into the living room.

"It sure is pouring out there." Duo remarked, looking out the window.

"Yea. I'd hate to have to be out in that awful storm." Quatre agreed.

"Have any of you guys seen Heero?" Maria asked.

"I think he went for a walk awhile ago." Duo told her.

"Well, where is he now?" Maria asked him.

"Knowing him, probably still out there." Duo replied.

"Well, I hope he stays out of the rain." Quatre said.

"What rain?" Maria asked, looking at Quatre.

"Look out the window sis." Quatre responded.

Maria looked outside and saw it was pouring down rain. "Don't tell me that Heero's out in that!" She responded.

"Probably. You know him..." Duo said.

Maria ran to the small couch, grabbed her pink umbrella, and ran out the door.

"Now where is she going?" Duo asked.

"Out to find Heero I guess." Quatre responded.

Maria jumped down the stairs and raced down the street in search of Heero. She ran for a good couple miles before stopping. Damn, where is he? She thought. "Heero! Heero, where are you!" She called out, with her umbrella dangling from her wrist.

Heero walked along the drenched street. The streets were pretty much empty because of the storm. He was soaked clean through, but he didn't care. The cold rain lashed angrily at his face. It also mixed with the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Damn. I'm pretty much dead any way I go. I'm a soldier; soldiers don't fall in love. Yet, I love her, I love that damn girl. I never felt this way before. I've never felt so... free. 1

He paused a moment. She's always trying to help and she's always a good listener when someone is having a hard time. Damn! I'm screwed either way! Everyone calls me the "Perfect Soldier", well, I don't want to be that anymore. I just want to be with her and know that she loves me like I love her. Dream on Heero. She'd more likely fall in love with Duo than me. Duo's more her type. Heero shivered as a cold wind slapped his right side. He sighed. What can I do? I love her so... Suddenly Heero sneezed. Damn. He was shaking from the coldness of the night.1

Maria was still looking for Heero but having no luck in finding him. "Heero! Heero! Where are you? Come on out Heero! It's time to come home!" She repeatedly called out his name but he wasn't in hearing range. Maria saw a couple walking in the rain and she ran over to them. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Please help me!" She called out.

The girl looked over and asked, "Maria, is that you?"

Maria stopped short, "Noin! Lucrezia Noin?"2

"Yea. Hey girl. What are you doing out here in this awful weather?" Noin asked, smiling.

"Looking for Heero; Duo said he was out here." Maria responded.

"You're looking for Heero Maria?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Milliardo?" She inquired.

"Hai. How are you?" He asked her politely.

"Drenched, but peachy otherwise. You?" She replied.

"I'm fine. Why are you looking for Heero?" He questioned her.

"Because it's pouring out here, it's cold, and he's gonna catch something if he stays out here too long! I have to find him!" Maria exclaimed worriedly.

Noin whispered something to Milliardo, "She's in love with him you know. So she's worried about him."

"Well, he'll never love her like she loves him. Poor Maria-chan." He whispered back in a stating tone of voice.

"I know that you and you know that, but Maria-san doesn't seem to want to believe that." Noin whispered to her boyfriend.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but will you help me find him? Por favor3?" Maria asked.

Noin looked at Milliardo and he smiled, "Of course Maria-san, we'll help you find him."

"Domo arigatou Noin-san and Milliardo-san. Domo arigatou my friends." Maria bowed.

"No need to bow to us Maria-san." Noin smiled.

The three then continue the search for Heero.

Heero leaned against a stone building to rest for a moment. The pouring rain and the cold whipping wind were really becoming unbearable for him. He was getting too tired to continue walking.

Maria continued to call out Heero's name, "Heero! Heero! Where are you! Please come home Heero, please!" Where on earth could he be? I hope he's alright, I love him so. I have to find him. She thought to herself.

"Is there any chance that we'll find him Milliardo?" Noin asked.

"I doubt it hun. He can hide quite well as you know..." He paused for a second, "We'll look for him for her sake though."

Maria ran up to them, "Have you seen him yet?"

"Gomen ne Maria-san." Noin replied.

"Arigatou. Keep looking!" Then she ran off.

Heero pushed off the wall and turned around with the idea of heading home and getting into his warm, dry bed. I feel so tired and cold. God, I don't know if I can make home now. I hope Maria or someone came to look for me. He trudged off back the way he had come. His breath was raw in his throat.

Maria looked in street after street. Time was quickly slipping away and she was getting really, _really_ worried. Heero's mortal, unlike her. She was starting to imagine all sorts of things that could've happened to him. He could be hurt or sick or even... god, even dead. She paused as she didn't want to think about it.

I seriously doubt it though, hell, he's survived worse. A voice in the back of her mind said.

I'm still worried though. She ran down another street and didn't see him. She met up with Noin and Milliardo at the end of that street. There was a fork in the road infront of them.

"Which side will you two take?" Maria asked.

"How about we take the left and you take the right?" Miss Noin said.

"Ok, I'm right-handed anyway." Maria replied.

"I know, I thought that would suit you." Miss Noin responded, smiling.

So Maria walked towards the right fork and the couple went down the left fork of the street.

Maria quickly scanned the whole street as she walked. Then she called out, "Heero! Where are you! Answer me if you can!"

Heero, who was some distance from her, faintly heard her calling to him, Is that really her or am I just dreaming...? He looked up to see where the noise had come from. Wait! Is that her up ahead? He squinted against the rain and saw Maria's beautiful figure heading toward him. It _is_ her! "Maria! Over here!" He yelled at her hoarsely.

Maria, with her sensitive hearing, snapped her head around when she heard his voice, "Heero?" She looked straight ahead and squinted a bit to see through the rain, "Heero!" She ran up to him when she had spotted him, "I was so worried Heero. Where were you all this time?" She questioned him.

"Later. I just wanna go home and curl up in bed, I'm exhausted." He lifted his head and found himself staring into a pair of very concerned hazel-green eyes.

_Just Wild Beat Communication_4

For a moment, neither of them moves.

_Standing in the lashing rain_

Maria takes one step forward and opens her pink umbrella, then raises it over their heads.

_I want to show my passionate, undying feelings with my entire body tonight!_

Suddenly, she drops her umbrella, reaches out, and hugs Heero tightly, not letting go.

_I hold onto your wet shoulders to give you warmth and comfort._

Heero hugs back with all the strength he has left. He closes his eyes and unconsciously lets his hands wander about Maria's body a bit.

_What are those shivering fingertips wandering after?_

Oh! I want you so bad my love. Do you want me too? I want to be the one to protect you when needed.

_I want to protect the honest look in your eye._

I believe that everyone can love someone. Let me be the one you love Heero; let me be your strength when yours is fading.

I love you so Maria. I wish I could tell you. You always seem so strong. You've never shown fading strength...

_Believing in the love that'll change sorrow to strength._

"Come on Heero, let's go home and get you into bed." She and Heero parted, though a tad forced since neither really wanted to let go. She then bent down and picked up her umbrella, then raised it over their heads again.

_Just Wild Beat Communication_

Maria wrapped an arm around his waist and started to walk forward. Heero wrapped an arm around Maria and leaned on her a bit. He was totally wiped out. He knew that Maria would allow him to lean on her like he was.

"You really had me worried Heero-san." Maria told the soaked gundam pilot.

"Sorry to worry you so. I just needed some time to myself. Away from everyone." Heero replied before a fit of coughs seized him.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Maria exclaimed. She held onto Heero to keep him from falling. "How long have you been out in this terrible, cold, rainy weather?" She inquired.

"Too damn long. I can barely stand on my feet." Heero answered her.

"I can carry you if you want." Maria suggested.

"But then who will hold the umbrella up?" Heero inquired.

"I'll have Miss Noin hold it for us. I met her and her boyfriend out here; I told them I was looking for you and asked them to help; they said yes." Maria answered.

Heero nodded. He shivered as the wind kicked up a bit.

Maria hugged him trying to give him some of her warmth. They walked up to the beginning of the street and Maria stopped.

"Why are we stopping here?" Heero asked.

"I'll only be a moment. I want to let Miss Noin and her boyfriend know that I found you." Maria helped Heero to sit down on a wet wooden crate, then she gave him the umbrella, "Try to hold this, it'll keep the rain off you, a bit anyways." She smiled and gently kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back." Then she walked off.

Heero touched his forehead where Maria had kissed him, She kissed me. I never let her do it before. Wow, even though it was just on my forehead it was still great. He gripped the umbrella's handle tightly and waited for Maria to reappear.

Maria ran up to the couple who was walking back up the street, "Miss Noin! Milliardo! I found him!"

"You did?" Milliardo asked, a bit surprised.

"You did? Great! Is he alright?" Miss Noin asked Maria.

"Iie. I think he's very ill. He told me he's exhausted and he's so cold." Maria replied.

"And you left him alone?" Milliardo inquired.

"Only for a moment so I could come tell you two that I found him." Maria responded.

"He'll be gone by the time we get back." Milliardo told her.

"Iie, he won't. He's too exhausted and sick to move much without help." Maria told him.

"Well, we'll see. We'll see." He replied.

Maria and the couple came back to the beginning of the street. Maria looked over to find Heero still sitting where she had left him. She quickly walked up to him. "Here I am. I told you I'd be back." She smiled.

Heero looked up at her. He handed back her umbrella. Maria helped him back to his feet.

Miss Noin and Milliardo came up behind them and Milliardo said, "I'm surprised. I thought you wouldn't want anyone finding you Heero. Did she force you to come with her?"

Fuck you Zechs. Heero thought. He shook his head slightly.

"Of course I didn't force him Milliardo. He came of his own free will." Maria told him.

"Well, there were times when he would hide from us and not let anyone know where he was." Milliardo explained.

"And are you his keeper?" Maria shot back, glaring.

Milliardo was a bit surprised, "Iie. Though there were times when we needed him and he wasn't anywhere to be seen."

"So? Is he your servant of which you can call on and have come running?" Maria inquired.

"Iie." Milliardo replied, slightly abashed.

"Then stop treating him like it." Maria told him firmly, "Let's go home Heero, I'll take care of you." And they started walking home.

Miss Noin glared at her boyfriend and said, "Wait up Maria-san! I'm coming with you." Then she ran up to them and joined the two under Maria's umbrella.

"Hey, Miss Noin, could you hold the umbrella?" Maria asked.

"Sure." Miss Noin replied and she took the umbrella from Maria.

Maria stopped for a second and picked Heero up in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

This surprised Miss Noin. Maria caught the look Noin was giving her, "It's easier on him this way."

Miss Noin just nodded and looked behind her to see if her boyfriend was following them; he was. He looked just as surprised as she had been.

They arrived home a few minutes later. Maria and Miss Noin walked up the stairs and Miss Noin opened the door for her friend. They both walked in and Miss Noin closed the umbrella and put it in the umbrella stand. Milliardo entered behind them and did the same. Then he closed the door behind him.

Maria walked into the living room and turned into the hallway. Maria took Heero to his room, which was on the first floor. She entered his room and walked over to his bed then gently laid him down. "We're home Heero." She said quietly.

Heero didn't respond, he had his eyes closed.

"Heero?" Maria asked.

Heero still didn't respond.

Maria took Heero by the shoulders and gently shook him. "Heero, wake up."

He was still unresponsive.

Maria shook him more firmly, "Heero! Wake up!"

He stirred but did not awaken.

Maria shook him again, "Heero, you have to wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes this time. He groaned a bit. "Maria?"

Maria sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Gomen ne, I guess I drifted off while you were bringing me home." He sighed and coughed weakly.

"It's alright. You just had me scared for moment, that's all." Maria told him.

"Again, gomen. I'm just so exhausted I can hardly speak." His voice was soft as he replied.

"You'll be alright. I'll take care of you," She looked into his eyes for a moment, "I promise."

"I know you will. I trust you." He smiled weakly.

Maria smiled back. She unzipped his jacket and helped him to take it off. Then she tossed it into the hamper. She walked over to the closet and got out an extra blanket, then she walked back over to Heero and gently laid it on him.

"I'll be right back." She said.

He nodded lightly.

Maria walked out of Heero's room then walked over to the bathroom. Duo approached her, "Hey Maria. So, you found Heero out in the rain and had to carry him back, is that right?"

"Yes, that is correct. And don't you dare say a word to him about it. You say just one teasing word to him about this and you _will_ be sorry." Maria said in a calm, deadly tone. "Now, where are those damn terrycloth towels?" She muttered to herself.

Duo decided to see Heero anyway, so he walked out and quietly entered Heero's room. He peeked around the corner and saw Heero laying on his bed with a blanket over him. He carefully stepped over to him, "Hey, how are ya doing Heero?"

Heero looked over at Duo, sighed, and said, "I'm really sick..."

And tired of you barging in here. Go away and leave me alone. That's how it always goes. Duo thought, not paying much attention to what Heero actually said.

"Maria said she'll take care of me. I'm so cold and tired." He paused for a breath, then continued, "Ya know, I actually scared Maria-san awhile ago here, unintentionally." Heero told Duo.

That got his attention though. "Huh?" He looked at Heero. "You scared Maria? How so?"

"I drifted off to sleep while we were coming home. I was so exhausted that it took a moment for me to wake up. She said I scared her by not waking up the first time." Though he was weakened, talking actually helped him stay awake.

"Ah... Interesting." Duo replied.

Maria walked in at that moment, "What are you doing in here Maxwell? I told you that you couldn't see him. Now scam!" She yelled.

Without a word, Duo ran out the door.

"Gomen ne Heero-san... I hope..." Maria started.

"He wasn't bothering me Maria-san." Heero interrupted. "He asked me how I was doing."

"Oh, well, gomen ne. You know he likes to tease you about things." Maria told him.

"I know." Then he started coughing; when he stopped, Maria wrapped him in one of the towels she had brought in.

"Let's get you all dried off here Heero-san."

Heero gave no resistance at all. Infact, he quite enjoyed it. He lifted a hand and laid it on Maria's arm. She looked at him. He gently pulled on her arm and she leaned in. Neither said a word. All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing. Then, without a second thought, Maria closed the gap between them and kissed Heero. He kissed back as much as he could.

I need you to be my strength Maria, for mine is fading. I love you Maria.

I know your strength is fading Heero, let me be yours. I love you Heero.

Maria and Heero parted and just looked at each other for a moment. Then Maria continued drying him off. When she finished, she fetched a dry shirt and helped him to put it on after removing his damp shirt. Heero sneezed once.

"Bless you Heero-san."

"Domo arigatou Maria-san."

"De Nada5." She smiled.

Heero smiled softly back at her.

"Do you think you can take off the rest of your clothes while I find something to fit you?" Maria asked him, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"I can try." Heero replied.

Maria smiled, "Trying is good."

She turned around and walked to the closet to get some dry clothes for Heero to wear. Heero did his best to get off his pants and underwear. He had more trouble than he could handle at the moment.

"Maria," He quietly called out to her, "I need some help."

Maria replied without looking at him, "Ok, I'll get one of the guys to help you. I'm gonna go to my room and get some of my loose-fitting pants for you."

"Ok, hurry back."

Maria went to the door and called out, "Will one of you guys come here for a moment?"

No one came at first.

"Guys? Excuse me, I need some help in here." She said a bit louder.

Duo reluctantly walked up to her, "What do you need help with Maria?"

"Are the others busy?" She giggled, "Usually you're the busy one and they are the ones that aren't doing anything."

"Well, Quatre's asleep on the couch. The others didn't want to come I guess." Duo told her.

"Aight. Just help Heero. I'm going to my room for a min." She started to walk out then said, "No teasing, I mean it." She glared at him as she left.

Duo walked over to Heero and asked, "What do you need help with?"

"I need help getting my clothes off." Heero replied.

"Ok." Duo said. Then he assisted Heero with taking off the rest of his clothes.

"Thank you." Heero said.

"No prob Heero." Duo replied. Then he pulled up the blanket and covered Heero with it. He then put Heero's clothes in the hamper.

"Thank you Duo... I appreciate it." He smiled softly.

Duo was shocked, "Um... you're welcome Heero." Then he walked out of Heero's room before he could say anything else.

Maria walked in a moment later, "Here you go Heero. Let's get you into these dry clothes." Then she showed him the clothes.

"Ok. You're going to help me.. aren't you? Duo didn't seem to like helping me." Heero replied.

"Why didn't he? I know you weren't mean to him. What happened?" She asked him.

"Well, he came in and helped me take off the rest of my clothes. Then he tossed them into the hamper. I told him thank you and I appreciated it. Then he said you're welcome and left."

Maria giggled a bit, "I know why I bet."

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Because you startled him by saying "thank you and that you appreciated it."." She replied, giggling.

"I guess that's something he's not used to hearing from me." Heero replied.

"You can say that again." Maria said, smiling, "Well, let's get you dressed."

And so, with only slight embarrassment, Maria help Heero get dressed in some dry clothes.

"Want to go sit infront of the fireplace in the living room?" Maria asked him.

"Sure. I'm still cold." Heero replied.

So Maria picked him up and went into the front room and climbed into the chair infront of the fireplace. The other pilots looked on in wonder.

Is that _Heero_ Maria's _carrying_! Wufei thought.

Quatre, who had woken up, thought as he watched the two, Wow! Heero sure has changed.

Heero fell asleep wrapped in a blanket _and_ Maria's arms. Maria held him the whole night long. "I love you Heero Yuy." She whispered before she, too, fell asleep.

The End

1Okay so he may be OOC. This is my world though...

2I may have misspelled her name. Gomen ne if I did.

3This is Spanish for "Please."

4Don't ask... I just got inspired and so I wrote... ;;;

5This is Spanish for "You're Welcome."

14


End file.
